I Had No Idea!
by LycoX
Summary: Malia's quickly coming to realize just what all Scott actually had to deal with as the Alpha of Beacon Hills. And she is not happy!


**I Had**

 **No Idea!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place about 3 weeks after 'Malia Takes Charge'.**

* * *

In the time since she'd become the Acting Alpha until Scott was finished with College. And even chose to come back for that matter since she couldn't really blame him, Malia Tate had quickly come to learn a few things. Namely, the crap Scott had to deal with that he apparently never bothered to tell anyone! Crap like paperwork and dealing with issues between various Supernatural groups in the area. She had no damned clue and wondered why he had never said anything! Hell, she was starting to regret taking over for that matter! The fact the Mayor was in the know was also surprising, which was why there was paperwork that had to be dealt with. As she wanted reports and the like made on various incidents and what have you that went on in town. Mayor Clearson was also a bit Supernatural herself, though she refused to say what she was exactly. Malia had also left several very unhappy text messages for Scott but had yet to hear back from him much to her annoyance! She would also finally decide to confront Liam about it to see if he had known and if it was why he hadn't fought too hard about the whole thing. "Liam!" Yelled the girl once she finally found him out on the Lacrosse field.

Startling him from what he was doing. Which was predictably making out with Hayden. "M-Malia! Everything alright?" Ohh how he hoped she hadn't found out about the 'solution' he and Theo had come up with regarding that river monster!

Also known as a Champ that had apparently found its way to Beacon Hills through unknown means. The boys had basically been feeding it scraps and stuff so it wouldn't cause anymore problems. Thankfully, it hadn't seemed to have grown to full maturity yet as well. Mason and Corey both found the little guy to be rather cute and if it were possible, would have brought him home. Well, to Mason's home anyway since Corey had left quite a few unpleasant hints about his own home life. Mason had also been trying to get his boyfriend to talk to the Sheriff about it so something could be done. But so far Corey had been rather reluctant as he was afraid of any negative consequences there might be if things didn't exactly go right. "No, everything is NOT alright! Did you know?" Demanded the Werecoyote irately as she came up to him and Hayden.

Who wisely stepped back a bit to avoid the somewhat older girl's potential wrath! "Umm… Know about what?"

"About the paperwork! About the crap I have to put up with while as the Acting Alpha! Meetings with the Mayor! You had to have known!"

Liam honestly could have breathed a sigh of relief at that point. As the Champ, or rather, Hampy hadn't been found out about yet. "Umm… Yeah, I uhh, I kinda did." He finally admitted with a wince.

He backed up a little when Malia's eyes went blue and growled at him. "And WHY the HELL did you never tell me!?"

"Umm… I uhh… Kinda forgot?"

"Oh Liam..." Muttered Hayden as she facepalmed herself.

You… You forgot?"

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry?" A part of him knew he shouldn't be telling the truth here but he couldn't help it!

Malia was scary damnit! "HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

Her sudden yelling made Liam jump behind Hayden to use her as a shield, but unfortunately for him, she wasn't having that! "Nuh-uh, not happening!" And moved away from him.

As she was not going to get in the way of her fellow girl's wrath thank you very much! "Umm… Well, half the time I uhh, I kinda had Mason do it since I had other things on my mind. And then… It just, well, you know, slipped my mind to tell you cause I was kinda relieved I wasn't the Acting Alpha anymore."

He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side as Malia stared him down with an angry look on her face. Hoping she wouldn't prolong the pain she no doubt wanted to inflict on him for not thinking to tell her about the responsibilities the over all Alpha had to deal with while running their territory so to speak. "Never, and I mean NEVER EVER forget something important like that again." Growled out the girl before walking off and back to the horror that is known as paperwork as Liam slowly opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"NOW I KNOW I smelled Alcohol on Scott's breath..." Grumbled the girl as she walked away and wondered what brand was ideal to get ahold of even if it wouldn't get her drunk!

 **Over At UC Davis**

For whatever reason, Scott McCall found himself feeling oddly happy. Like really happy as he pulled away from his homework and let loose with a grin for no real reason. One that made near by girls and even a few boys melt a little over. "Yo, Scottie! What's got you happy all of a sudden?" Asked a spiky blue haired guy named Kenny he had become friends with.

Scott looked to him and shrugged. "I have no idea, but it feels awesome."

"Hah! Hell yeah!" Cheered Kenny and high fived him.

 _Maybe I'll call mom here in a bit. See how she's doing._ Thought the young Alpha to himself as he got back to focusing on his homework.

 _Damn does it feel good to be in College._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh, Scott better hope Malia doesn't get ahold of him anytime soon!**


End file.
